The maximum cost benefit factor that can be derived from an automatic toll paying system is achieved when the system is universally applicable. Toll facilities differ in means of collection and in base rates, the rates often depending on the number of vehicle axles as well as distance traveled. A convenient system would have a motorist pay a lump sum of any amount to any toll authority, and be credited for that amount against future tolls. Any automatic toll paying method must have a relatively simple and efficient means of transferring funds, with appropriate checks and balances. The system must be relatively tamper-proof, fool-proof, enforceable and must operate through snow, ice, rain, fog, dirt and for any expected speed of the vehicle. A properly implemented system would also reduce toll facility operating expenses, save the driver time and fuel, and generate less air pollution for the toll facilities' neighbors.
Present methods aimed at implementing such a service employ only automatic vehicle identification. Such methods require intricate centralized computer facilities for storing and extracting billing information from potentially tens of millions of possible users for each toll transaction. These methods lack flexibility and user connection. They also can create massive operational failures and a feeling on the part of users of being dependent on large, complex and silent computers.